


It's All In Your Head

by BoxedWine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Goes to Therapy, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Protective Bucky Barnes, Vague references to past torture and assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedWine/pseuds/BoxedWine
Summary: Reader is in a relationship with Bucky and lives at the compound. When Steve finds a potential new recruit with mind manipulation powers, some of the Avengers are suspicious. Will she be an asset to the team or tear them, as well as Bucky and the Reader, apart?





	1. Potential Recruit

“Thought manipulation and a skilled combatant. She is interested in joining the team and I think it’s worth meeting her,” Steve says to everyone in the kitchen.

Natasha sighs. “I don’t know. Thought manipulation makes me uncomfortable. We already have Wanda and I love her, but it took us time to build trust. I’m not sure we need more of that.”

“Her abilities are a little more subtle than Wanda’s and she can’t read minds.”

Bucky is glaring at his coffee wordlessly, so you reach out your hand and rub his back. He’s sitting stiffly, but still leans ever so slightly into you. 

Steve turns. “Buck, thoughts? I can tell you have some.”

“I’m with Natasha. More mind control? I think you know how I feel about it.”

“Look, I understand. She’s coming to the compound to meet with us, do some training while we consider her as a potential member of the team. She has agreed to be fitted with a device Tony and Shuri came up with that blocks her abilities for the time being, while we vet her.”

“I think we have Wanda and that’s enough,” Bucky replies, mouth set in straight line.

“Just give her a chance,” Steve says quietly. “If you guys aren’t comfortable after the trial period, then she doesn’t join. The end.”

Natasha nods, Sam shrugs, and Bucky sighs.

“Fine. Whatever.” Bucky grabs your hand and pulls you with him as he gets up to leave. You walk hand in hand out of the complex and down the path to the lake. He’s quiet and you let him mull over his thoughts as you slip your arm around his waist. He doesn’t speak until you’re both seated in your favorite spot by the water. It’s early fall and there is a chill in the air so he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest.

“Am I being an asshole?” he asks.

“No, baby, you have every right to be uncomfortable. You’re not the only one who feels that way, but you certainly have the most reason to be.”

“She’s really going to have to be something to sell me on this.”

You laugh and shiver simultaneously. Bucky pulls his sweater off and puts it over your head, then pulls you into his lap. 

“Now you’re going to be cold.”

“We both know I’m going to be just fine.” You can hear the smile in his voice though his face is pressed into your neck. “I pulled you out of there and didn’t even give you a chance to grab a coat. I’m a dick.”

“You’re my dick.”

He snorts. “I love you, doll.”

“Love you too, baby.”

You feel his lips moving against your neck and you run your fingers through his hair. He sighs and squeezes you in his arms.

“How are you feeling today? Do you have therapy?”

“In an hour,” he says quietly looking up at me. “I almost wish I could skip it. I’d rather be with you.”

“I know it’s been rough lately, with what you’re working through, but you are amazing and I love you,” you reply, then peck him on the lips. “I’m here when you finish. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bucky presses his lips against yours before standing up, still holding you. He starts walking back to the compound.

“You can put me down,” you giggle. 

“No, you took my sweater. You have to keep me warm now,” the smartass replies.

***

While Bucky is at therapy, you take your laptop to the terrace to work on your latest freelance assignment. You hear the door slide open behind you and Steve takes a seat next to you.

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s okay. Understandably uncomfortable, but he’s going to give her a chance. Or at least tolerate her for the provisional period before telling you to make her go away.”

Steve smiles. “Well, that’s something. She’s going to have to be something really special to convince him.”

“Wow, that’s pretty much exactly what he said. You’d think the two of you had known each other for almost a century or something.”

“How about the other stuff...therapy and everything.”

You make a deep sigh. “It’s going. Depends on the day. I didn’t think it could get worse than when he was working through stuff he did as the soldier. But the stuff they did to break him...Fuck them. I don’t know if there is a hell, but if there is, I hope they’re all down there burning in it.”

Steve nods. You can barely hear him say, “Me, too.”

***

You’re waiting in your shared apartment with Bucky after his session ends. As usual after he meets with his therapist, he just wants to crawl under a blanket and cuddle in front of Netflix with you. He doesn’t talk much, just relishes in your presence. You lie on your back and he’s stretched next to you and partially over you, his head resting on your chest as you stroke his hair. As he often does, he dozes off and snores softly, his eyes slowly losing their red, puffy appearance.

With one hand in his hair and the other on his back, you press your face to the top of his head and pretend you are absorbing all his pain and hurt into your body so that he doesn’t have to feel it anymore. It’s just a weird little thing you do that makes you feel like you’re helping, if only for a minute. 

He used to tell you the details about his missions as the Winter Soldier, maybe not right away, but eventually. But he doesn’t talk about this stuff, the early days when HYDRA first got him, with you or Steve much at all. He’s only hinted at enough to make your heart twist and turn violently, to make the rage you keep suppressed for him burn hotter than anything else ever could.

Eventually, you fall asleep too.

***

You don’t know if it’s the sound of the text or Bucky picking up his phone that wakes you.

“She’s here.”

“Already? That was fast,” you say, yawning.

“You coming?”

“Am I invited? It’s not a formal Avenger thing?”

“No, Steve said she’s just in the kitchen meeting everyone.” He pulls you to your feet.

You two are the last to arrive. Everyone on the team is there, except Thor who is not on Earth.

She’s pretty. That’s the first thing you notice. Quite pretty actually. Her straight black hair falls down her back, her eyes are big, innocent and dark. She’s clearly in great shape with muscular arms and legs. She’s about three inches taller than you also. 

She turns to both of you with a warm smile. 

“What an honor to finally meet Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes. You were a hero of mine in school. I’m Alexandra.” 

Bucky reddens a bit, but shakes her hand. “Bucky,” he murmurs.

She turns to you. “And you must be Y/N. I’ve read some of your work.”

“Nice to meet you, Alexandra.”

“Alex, please.”

Your eyes wander to the bracelet clasped around her wrist. It must be the device Tony and Shuri created. You subtly nod towards it when Alex looks away and Bucky meets your eyes. He seems to relax slightly. 

Maybe Alex will be alright after all.


	2. Getting to Know You

The next morning you wake up to Bucky nuzzling your neck. 

“Morning, baby,” you say softly.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” he replies with a smirk.

“Funny how that works,” you say, as you run your fingers over his chest. He wastes no time removing your pajamas and pushing his sweatpants down. He’s moving inside you, his lips brushing every bit of your face and neck before settling on your lips.

Your phone’s alarm begins to blare and you knock it to the floor with a sweep of your arm as your hips meet Bucky’s thrust for thrust.

“I love you so much,” he pants. “So fucking beautiful.”

You grab his face on each side and hold him still, staring into his eyes as you come. He follows almost immediately, collapsing on you. He tries to roll off - he has this overwhelming paranoia of crushing you - but you clutch him against your body, loving the feeling of him pressing you into the mattress.

“I love you, Bucky. So much. Every bit of you, inside and out.”

You know he knows, but you make sure to tell him more than ever since he’s been going through a rough patch. 

“You’re my everything, doll.” He sighs and reluctantly rolls off, preparing to get up, while your fingers tease at his hip. “I have to meet with Steve and Tony about our upcoming mission. I’d much rather be here with you.” He flashes a huge smile at you.

“I’d rather that too, but I need to get a draft to my editor this morning.”

Bucky leans over and kisses you before heading into the shower. You throw on some leggings and a sweater and head to the kitchen with your laptop for some coffee. Alex is sitting at the table talking and laughing with Sam.

“Good morning,” she greets you. 

“Morning, guys,” you reply, pouring a cup and joining them in casual conversation. Eventually Sam excuses himself for training, with a wink.

“He’s quite the flirt, huh?” Alex laughs.

“You haven’t seen the half of it. But he’ll knock it off if you tell him to.”

“No, he’s great. Lots of fun.”

“It’s a great group of people,” you smile.

“So how did you and Bucky meet?”

“I was writing a big feature on the Avengers for The Atlantic-”

“Oh, I remember that. It was a great piece.”

“Thanks. And Steve actually convinced Tony and the team to let me stay here for a few weeks, getting to know everyone. Bucky was just...honestly, just the sweetest man with the kindest heart I’ve ever met, once I finally got him to talk to me. That could have been a story in itself.” You laugh at the memory of Bucky’s avoidance tactics not to talk to you.

“Yeah, I get the impression he doesn’t open up easily...not that I blame him for that,” Alex adds quickly. 

“He does not. But he’s worth the wait.”

“And you were able to just move in to the Avengers compound?”

“Well, we were seeing each other, going back and forth from here to the city at first, but then he asked me to live here with him, and I’m a freelancer, so it just made sense. And everybody already knew me, plus I was extensively vetted for my initial stay, so no biggie. Steve’s girlfriend lives here, too, but she’s on a business trip right now.”

“Well I look forward to getting to know all of you better,” Alex says, spreading strawberry jelly on a piece of toast. “I’m about to head to the gym to train with Natasha and Sam. Gonna need my energy.” She bites the corner off the toast as she stands. “See you later.”

You nod and finish your coffee. You have a deadline, but find yourself drawn to the gym to see Alex’s combat skills in action. Standing just inside the door, you observe her taking turns on the mat with Natasha and Sam. She’s a formidable opponent, no doubt, and you feel a niggling sense of self doubt creep up on you. Sometimes it's difficult to be surrounded by people who are all either enhanced or exceptionally skilled in ways you will never be. You can’t help wondering if Bucky wishes you were more like the women in front of you. What will he think when he sees this new person in action? Someone with whom he has no awkward ties to the past, like he does with Natasha.

She hits the floor, feet whipped out from under her by Sam. You can’t help but feel like she let him win. 

You shake your head and slip out the door.

***

You’ve just emailed your editor your draft when you feel arms wrap around you from behind.

“Hey, sexy,” Bucky says into your ear.

“Y/N, I think you should know that when you aren’t around, that’s what he calls me,” Sam says, dropping into a chair.

“I’m out of your league,” Bucky guffaws.

“If I wanted you, I could have you.”

“Is there something I should know?” you ask with raised eyebrows.

“Only that those leggings make your ass look gorgeous,” Bucky whispers this in your ear too low to be heard by anyone else. 

“Hey, guys,” Alex says, walking into the room. Sam gives a toothy grin and Bucky stiffens. He starts to protectively push you behind him, but falters as he realizes that’s not appropriate to the situation. He settles for his arm around your shoulders. 

“Alex! Hey! You guys should have seen her in the gym. She’s incredible.”

“Aw, thanks, Sam. You still kicked my ass.”

“Barely.”

Alex turns to Bucky. “I look forward to sparring with you. You’re a hell of a fighter.”

Bucky nods uncomfortably. “Yeah, I think the plan is for you to work with me and Steve tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it!”

Your phone dings with a new text. 

“That’s my editor. He wants to discuss my draft.” You peck Bucky’s cheek and squeeze his hand. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

As you leave you hear Alex talking to Bucky.

“I’m about to make some coffee. I’d love to sit down and talk if you have a few minutes. I had a lovely conversation with your girlfriend earlier, so I’m just trying to get to know everyone.”

He hesitates, then consents. You should be glad he’s making the effort with someone new, yet you feel your stomach twist. You try to ignore the foreboding feeling as you take your phone out of your pocket.


	3. Paranoia

Bucky’s wary as he takes a seat at the kitchen island. Alex is using the espresso machine to make their drinks as she tells him the story of how she ended up here. She figured out her abilities as a teen, not having understood the accidental effects she had on people as a child. She has been trying to live a normal life, though with a keen interest in martial arts, but was left unsatisfied. Alex realized her ability to manipulate people’s thoughts always gave her an edge in her fighting, but she felt guilty using it on regular people. And so she sought to use her abilities for good.

She doesn’t go into detail about how she manipulates and Bucky doesn’t ask. He’s not sure he wants to know. While he can acknowledge that she seems nice, he doesn’t foresee himself wanting her around permanently.

“So, Y/N?” Alex says as she hands him his mug and takes a seat across from him.

“What about her?”

“She’s sweet. It must be nice to have her here with you. She’s an amazing writer. Is it hard for her to be away from the city?”

Bucky’s eyebrows knit together. “No, she says it’s no problem with the Internet and all. Sometimes she travels.”

“Oh, good. I can’t imagine. You’re a writer on assignment and next thing you know, you live with superheroes. That would make a great novel someday. So much material to work with here.”

Bucky clenches his fist around his mug. “She knows that living here means using discretion.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean she’d betray your trust or anything. Just that this is a writer’s dream. So she says you two met when she was writing a profile?”

Bucky relaxes a bit and almost smiles at the memory. 

“Yeah, she was relentless. I had no interest in talking to a writer, but she broke me down. Once I realized she wasn’t out to write the millionth “Winter Soldier: When Will He Kill Again?” story, I couldn’t stop talking to her.”

“Aw. You should see your face light up when you talk about her.”

Bucky blushes. “She means the world to me. She and Steve are my family. I mean, the whole team is, but they are just...they’re everything.” He flinches and takes a sip. What the hell? Since when does he share feelings with someone he just met?

“Well I don’t mean to overstep my bounds, but if I may say so, I’m glad you found happiness. After what you went through, I’m so glad you found someone who understands you and is there for you, someone that understands what a difficult journey you’ve had. That’s very important.”

Bucky nods. Y/N has been his rock for everything. Yet he has held out on the details of his early days with HYDRA. The woman who looks at him with nothing but love even though he has taken innocent lives, yet he’s still afraid something might change the way she sees him. The terrible things that were done to try and tear apart his soul. But the pain, the torture, the assaults he tries to forget, surely wouldn’t change that? He knows those details wouldn’t, right? He’s overcome with a sense of panic and need to be near Y/N.

“Thanks for the coffee,” he says gruffly. He chugs the last of it and hops off the stool, rushing through the kitchen door. Alex stares after him, looking perplexed.

***

He finds you in your suite. 

“Perfect timing, baby. I’m in the mood for a hot bath. Join me?”

Bucky can hear the water already running in the luxurious garden tub.

Bucky replies by stripping off his clothes, then helping you out of yours. He climbs in first, slipping under the bubbles and holding his arms out for you. You climb in and sit between his legs, leaning against his broad chest. He sinks as low as he can without dunking your heads, then sighs and leans back.

You helped him discover his love of baths. And lengthy hot showers. Long gone are the days of him being treated like an animal by those fuckers who would just turn a cold hose on him. He seemed almost astounded that showers and baths could be so pleasant when you dragged him with you the first few times. Until you, after escaping HYDRA he had only allowed himself very quick lukewarm showers as the running water didn’t bring about pleasant memories. Now he can’t get enough of them, a luxury he was denied for 70 years. 

“This is the best thing about this weather,” you say. “Hot baths and fires in the fireplace. With you.”

Bucky kisses the top of your head. 

“So how was your talk with Alex?”

He sighs. “Fine. I guess. She’s actually pretty likeable, but only with that bracelet on.”

“Yeah the bracelet helps, no doubt.”

“She thinks you should write a book.”

“About what?”

“I dunno. Living with the Avengers I guess.”

“Yeah, that would go over really well with Tony, Steve, and well...everybody,” you laugh.

“She said living here was a writer’s dream. Lots of material.”

You chuckle. “Living here with you is MY dream. Lots of sexiness.” You tilt your head and give him the adoring look he loves so much.

“I love the way you look at me,” he whispers. “I hope it never changes.”

“Nothing would change it, baby. Nothing.”

“I know I’ve been a pain in the ass lately, moodier than usual-”

“Don’t apologize. You’re dealing with stuff. And if and when you want to share, I’ll be here, ready to listen.”

“I haven’t been as open lately, I know-”

You turn and capture his face in your hands.

“They hurt you, Bucky. Badly, I know. If you never want to tell me the details, that’s okay. I will still love you just as much. If you decide you want to confide in me, I will still love you just as much.”

He looks relieved and you settle back against him. 

***

The next morning you stand just inside the door to the gym to watch Steve and Bucky take turns sparring with Alex. She’s good. Very good. Not super soldier strength and speed good, but for a regular human being in the physical sense, she lands a lot of punches and kicks. To be fair, the soldiers are holding back as they must when sparring with the non-enhanced, but you’ve seen them practice enough to know they are letting Alex show her real skills. Bucky is exceptionally cautious with his metal arm, relying heavily on his right. 

One minute you’re battling not to get turned on by Bucky’s effortless fighting and the next you’re sieged with fear as you realize just how good Bucky and Alex look together. Taking advantage of his reluctance to use his left arm, she keeps coming at him from that direction, but giving him a teasing smile each time. Then it happens. His gruff exterior breaks and he’s giving her one of his gorgeous, toothy smiles. It took you weeks to get one of those out of him. Your heart plunges and and you take a deep breath trying to push your paranoia away. 

You trust, Bucky and you will stop thinking like this. You clench your fists because you are better than this jealousy. It’s just new, you tell yourself. Living at the compound with Bucky’s unique situation has severely limited the number of women you see with him. It’s certainly not the first time you’ve watched a woman flirt with him, lots of the SHIELD operatives try if he doesn’t scare them away first, but Alex is different. There are things she can do, ways she can relate that you can’t. 

Steve calls it a day and you plaster a smile on your face, hoping it looks genuine. Alex reaches up and brushes a sweaty lock of hair from Bucky’s eyes. They stare at each other for a long moment and you freeze. Steve is oblivious, wiping himself down with a towel, when he looks up and sees you.

“Hey, Y/N!”

Bucky startles and looks over at you. He rushes over and pecks you on the forehead. “Hey, doll. We’re just finishing up if you want to grab lunch.”

You feel shaky. And you’re not sure you will be able to bottle your strange emotions through a meal.

“I actually have to get another draft to my editor, baby,” you murmur. “I have to get some work done.”

He looks disappointed, but smiles anyway. “Okay. I have plans with Sam this afternoon, but I’ll see you for dinner.”

“Definitely,” you say with fake enthusiasm, as you try to keep your eyes from wandering to Alex.

As you leave you hear her say, “Well I’m up for lunch.”


	4. What did you just say?

Bucky pushes Alex down on the bed. Whereas a moment ago, she was fully dressed, she’s now naked. He strips off his shirt and climbs on top of her, licking from her stomach to her breasts. He plunges his tongue into her mouth as she fumbles with his jeans pushing them down before shoving him onto his back. She grasps his cock and then they’re fucking. She’s moaning his name and he’s grunting as she rides him, digging her nails into his chest.

“Alex, oh, fuck,” Bucky gasps out. 

Alex turns and stares at you in the doorway, unblinking as she continues to moan, smirking at the sight of the tears running down your face-

 

You gasp and fly off your pillow. You take a deep breath and are stunned to discover the tears are real.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Bucky asks, sounding panicked.

You turn to look at him, still stunned and trying to ground yourself in reality. You have never had such a vivid dream before. Your lip trembles and more tears escape. 

“Baby, are you okay? What happened?” Bucky wraps himself around you and pulls you against him. You cling to him and sniffle.

“Jesus, I’m sorry. It was a dream, but it was so real. Fuck. I’m sorry, Bucky.”

“Baby, the last person you ever have to apologize to for having a bad dream is me. Wanna talk about it?”

“I feel so stupid,” you mumble. “It was-” You can’t quite bring yourself to share the details. “You didn’t love me anymore. You didn’t want me.”

“Oh, baby girl. No way.” Bucky lies back pulling you down with him on your chest. “That was definitely just a shitty dream. You’re my heart.”

His hands stroke your back softly as you try to breathe evenly. Anxiety overwhelms your senses and you fight more tears. Bucky hears you sniffling.

“Please talk to me. If this dream upset you this much, I’m worried there’s something else going on?”

“I just want to be good enough for you. I’m not enhanced or a fighter and I’m afraid-”

“Afraid of what?” he asks in a soothing voice.

“That you’ll get bored with me. That I can’t keep up. That I can’t give you everything you need.”

“Oh doll. No no no. Never.”

He crooks a finger under your chin and lifts your face so he can kiss you. In a fit of possessive passion, you crawl up his body and pull your shirt over your head. Bucky watches mesmerized as you place his hands on your breasts and grind against him. He moans and sits up just enough for you to pull his shirt off. Then you climb off him and yank his pajama pants down. He’s already getting hard and you take him in your mouth running your tongue all over him. 

He moans again as he watches you, gathering your hair and gently guiding your head at his desired pace. After a couple minutes, his hand slides down your arm and he gently pulls you up. He pushes you down on the pillows and drags your shorts down your legs, immediately throwing your knees over his shoulders. His tongue swirls over your bundle of your nerves and you pull at his hair and cry out.

“I need you, Bucky. Please fuck me.”

He’s on you instantly. The burn is delicious as he pushes all the way into you without hesitation. His hips thrust gently at first but quickly pick up speed. Your arms and legs wrap around him and you hang on tightly as he fucks you hard and needily.

“Oh, Alex.”

Every muscle in your body tenses.

“What did you just say?”

Bucky pauses mid thrust and looks at you questioningly.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he says with genuine concern.

“What did you just call me?”

“I didn’t say anything,” he says, brows knitting in confusion.

“You just called me Alex,” you say with gritted teeth.

“Why the fuck would I call you Alex?”

“I just heard you.”

“Baby, I didn’t say anything. Not in words anyay, I swear. Is that what this is all about? Alex?”

You shrink into yourself and Bucky pulls out and lies next to you. 

“Y/N, there is nothing between me and Alex. I did not say her name. I don’t know what you heard.”

You nod stiffly. 

“Y/N? You do trust me, don’t you?”

You can’t bring yourself to speak, so you just nod again.

Bucky looks lost and uncertain how to proceed. He reaches out to take your hand, which remains limp even as he holds it.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too,” you force out, trying not to choke on a sob. “I’m sorry. The dream was- I don’t know what the fuck is going on with me. I’m so confused.”

He pulls you to him, and you give in to his warmth. “We’ll figure this out in the morning, doll. Confused and not knowing what the fuck is going on is my area of expertise.”

You chuckle, then let out a sob, as you press your face against his chest.


	5. Confrontation

The next morning when you wake, you don’t feel very rested. Bucky has you clasped to his chest and he’s snoring softly. You’re overwhelmed by the intense love you have for him and feel the tears welling up remembering how you acted. 

You press kisses against his jawline and he smiles in his semi-awake state.

“Morning, baby girl,” he says.

“Good morning, Bucky,” you whisper, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“You know you’re my girl, right?”

“I know. And I love you. I guess Alex’s arrival is bringing some of my insecurities to the surface.”

“I didn’t know you worried about being enough for me. I guess because I worry so much about being good enough for you.”

“Bucky, you are everything. Everything.”

He kisses you breathless until he has to meet Steve for training.

***

Sam is in the kitchen when you go in to grab a cup of coffee and a muffin. 

“Our resident writer! So tell me what you’re working on?”

“Well at the moment I’m working on a profile of all the candidates for the senate race.”

Sam nods as he stirs his coffee.

“So is it true you’re working on a tell-all book about living here?”

Your jaw drops. “What? Is that a joke?”

“I don’t know. There’s a rumor you’re writing some sort of life with the Avengers tell-all.”

“That’s absurd. Of course I’m not. Do you know how many NDAs I had to sign to move in with Bucky? Besides the fact that I would never write something that could hurt or put you guys in danger.”

“Okay, okay. I’m just telling you the rumors.”

“Who told you that?”

“I don’t know. I was talking about it with Nat and Wanda yesterday. I don’t know where it came from.”

“Pretty sure Steve and Tony would escort my ass right off the premises.”

“Alright, alright. You’re my friend and I’m just making sure we’re cool.”

“Wait, is this something that people really believe? Like seriously?”

“All I know is that people are worried.”

“That’s unreal. You guys are my friends. Why would you believe something like that?”

Sam comes around the island and hugs me. “I’m sorry. That’s why I came to you. I knew you’d clear it up.”

“Okay, good,” you reply. But you walk away with the feeling he’s not really convinced.

***

You knock on Tony’s office door. When he calls for you to come in, you’re startled to discover Steve is also there. You’re even more startled by the wary looks they give you. 

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you about an apparent rumor that’s circulating,” you say.

Steve looks uncomfortable and clears his throat. “That’s actually what we were just discussing.”

“I see. Well, I certainly hope you guys realize it’s ridiculous and I’d never betray your trust like that.”

Tony crosses his arms. “I hope so. The importance of confidentiality was made expressly clear when you came here to live with Barnes.”

You are deeply taken aback by his tone. You look to Steve for a defense and feel even more devastated when you realize it’s not coming.

“I can’t believe you guys think I would do something like that.”

“We don’t,” Steve says uncertainly.

“Yeah, sure sounds like it,” you snap. The sadness and anger you’ve been fighting for the last couple days overwhelm you and you feel the tears burning, demanding release.

“You know what? Fuck off!” you yell and storm out.

You head to the gym, hoping Bucky will be there. You need his reassurance more than ever, but just as you are about to take the turn in the hall, you hear Bucky’s voice.

“I trust her. She loves me.”

“Bucky, she’s using you. You were her way in. To get in with the team and share our secrets.”

Your stomach plunges as you realize the voice you hear is Natasha.

“Bullshit. She loves me.” Bucky sounds broken, like he can’t decide if he wants to cry or punch her.

“It’s not your fault if she’s using you, Bucky. She exploited your mental state.”

You slowly turn and peer around the corner. Bucky’s back is to you and his shoulders are shaking. 

“What the fuck are you saying, Natasha? Fuck you. Get away from him,” your anger is making your vision blur in and out. Bucky turns and his devastated face breaks your heart.

“It’s not true. You aren’t using me.”

You pull him into your arms and both of you sink to the floor.

“No. No, baby. I would never. You are the love of my life.”

“Bucky, I think-” Natasha stops when you jerk your head up and fix her with a murderous glare.

“I don’t give a fuck if you are the Black Widow. I will fucking kill you if you say anything else to hurt him. I will fucking gut you.”

Natasha stares at you steadily, but seems to decide Bucky’s sobs are reason enough to walk away. You rock him in your arms and run your fingers through his hair.

“I always wondered if you could really love me after everything they did. I’m broken.”

“No, Bucky. You are not broken. You are beautiful. And something isn’t right here. We need to find Wanda.”

“Wanda and Vision left on a mission this morning. Tony sent them.”

“Just the two of them? They’ve never gone on a mission before just the two of them?”

Bucky’s shoulders shrug.

A horrible feeling is settling over you. You feel out of control. Your friends are turning against you. Bucky is sobbing in your arms in a way you haven’t seen since early in your relationship, which was very early in his recovery. And the two most mentally powerful members of the team have suddenly been sent on a mission alone for the first time ever. 

“It’s okay, Bucky. It really is going to be okay.”

“Is it?”

You look up slowly with a foreboding feeling. Alex is standing there looking down at you. 

“You’ve hurt people. Betrayed their trust. Used James’ love and broken his heart.”

Bucky looks between the two of you with a look of pain you could never have fathomed. You carefully disentangle yourself from his arms and stand to face Alex.

“You fucking bitch. This is all your doing.”

“My doing? Seems like you’re the one they’re all blaming.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

Alex laughs. “Really? You’re weak. You’re nothing. You can’t even handle Bucky’s baggage.”  
Bucky stands at that and looks between the two of you, clearly battling an internal war. Emotions rage on his face.

“Stop it,” he hisses at Alex.

Alex turns to focus on him. “Bucky, I know it hurts that she blames you for what happened to you, but I know it’s not your fault. I understand you.”

Bucky’s confusion is evident. “No, you don’t!” he yells. 

“I do, sweetheart, I do.”

You feel your heart break as the acceptance registers on his face and he moves toward Alex uncertainly.

You lunge at Alex, determined to destroy her, but she shoves you against the wall, hands against your throat. Bucky moves to defend you, but then a strange look crosses his face and he stops.

You glance down at her hands and manage to choke out a question.

“What happened to the bracelet?”

“There was never a bracelet,” she hisses right before everything goes black.


	6. Manipulation

You regain consciousness after only a couple minutes and Bucky’s standing protectively over you, keeping Alex at bay.

“Bucky, she’s here to hurt the team. We can’t let her,” Alex says.

“We will figure it out but I’m not letting you kill her. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Alex is glaring at him as he picks you up and carries you down the hall.

“She attacked ME, Bucky.”

“Bucky, it’s her. She’s doing this. She isn’t wearing the bracelet,” you plead.

Bucky hesitates and looks back at her. Alex holds up her wrist. It’s bare. 

“It’s right there,” Bucky replies. “See it?”

“No, Bucky, it’s not. She’s doing this. She admitted to me that she never had it on.”

“Perhaps she’s not well. Hallucinating,” Alex says, waving her wrist around. “Or she just really hates me.”

Steve and Tony round the corner at this moment.

“There she is,” Tony says.

“Listen, Bucky,” Steve says stepping in front of Tony in an attempt to soften the blow that’s coming. “Y/N has to come with us to discuss any information she has. We can’t let her endanger any upcoming missions.”

“I’m not privy to your mission details!” you yell. “I don’t have clearance!”

“We don’t know what you know,” Tony snaps. “Once we figure this out, you’re gone. And don’t think I won’t destroy you over those non-disclosure agreements.”

“Please just come with us,” Steve says softly. 

“Why are you carrying her?” Tony asks.

“She attacked me,” Alex says.

“Bullshit!” you scream. “I'm trying to stop her. She’s using her mind control powers on everyone. Tony, please. She’s not really wearing it. She’s fooling you.”

Alex waves her wrist at him. Tony glares at you and storms down the hall. Bucky sets you down and leads you after him, clearly in conflict, a massive internal battle raging behind his eyes. He glances at you sorrowfully and then back at Alex.

“Steve, I won’t let anyone hurt her,” Bucky says.

Steve turns back. “We aren’t going to hurt you, Y/N. But you won’t be able to stay here any longer.”

Tears slip down your face as you realize you are being led to an interrogation room.

“I want to stay with her,” Bucky says.

“That’s not a good idea,” Alex interjects. 

You lunge at her again and Bucky grabs you and pulls you back, then walks you into the room. You sit down and he sits on the table next to you. 

Tony walks in, right past Alex. You notice that as he passes her, he hesitates and stares straight ahead for a moment, while Alex stares at him intently. Then he blinks and says, “Cuff her to the table, Barnes, since she’s attacking people.”

“No,” Bucky growls. “She doesn’t need to be handcuffed.”

From the doorway, Steve asks Bucky to please come speak to him in the hall. Bucky ignores him and glares at Tony. You can tell the issue of the handcuffs is about to get ugly and Alex is clearly enjoying it, so you slap the cuffs on yourself. 

“There, it’s done. I’m cooperating fully.”

Bucky is clearly seething as Steve repeats his request. 

“Fine,” he snaps. “But Tony’s coming too. He’s not staying in here with her alone.”

Everyone exits and you’re left alone to stew. But only for a few moments as the door opens partially and Alex steps in.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want, Alex?”

“He’s a fighter, your Bucky” Alex says to me, leaning against the wall. “HYDRA tried to break him, but in some ways it made him stronger than ever when he’s trying to protect his own mind. He loves you so much that every time I get in there and take hold, he pushes me back out. Tony is easy to manipulate. He has so many insecurities, fears of being alone, being abandoned by friends. You really hurt him with this betrayal. Steve’s achilles heel is Bucky, as you know. Any amount of concern about Bucky’s well-being and he can be played like a violin.”

“Natasha? Please,” Alex continues when I don’t speak. “She’s built on paranoia and suspicion, and Sam’s attraction to me makes him exploitable. Wanda and Vision are different though. I had to have Tony send them away. I haven’t figured out how to deal with them yet.”

You still remain silent, afraid that if you interrupt, she’ll stop spilling the information you want. And she continues as you hope. 

“All I do is take the fear, hope, anger or the happiness that is already there, and enhance to the desired effect. Sometimes I have to plant the seed, like telling them you’re writing a book, but no matter how slight the emotion, I can use it to my advantage. Everyone has insecurities in a romantic relationship, so those are the easiest relationships to destroy, no matter how insignificant the hidden fear. I bet you didn’t even know you were scared you weren’t good enough for Bucky. And that his shame over his past could be used to tear him away.”

Alex pauses for a moment and stares at you with a cruel look. “I’m better for him, you know. I’m the one who can take all the pain away.”

“I won’t let you hurt him. Is that what this is about? Taking Bucky from me?”

“No, he’s just an unexpected bonus. I have some...issues with the Avengers to settle. He’s not one of them though. Not really, as far as I’m concerned, so I need to figure out how to proceed if I decide to keep him around. And I sure would like to keep that beautiful man around. I bet he’s good in bed.”

You glare at her and clench your jaw, but your shoulders slump under her unwavering gaze.

“Why am I the only one who can see you don’t have the bracelet on?”

“I’m letting you see that. But everyone wants me to be wearing it. For it to be working. I use that to my advantage. I mean, Tony, having to admit his tech failed? Piece of cake.”

“Please don’t hurt Bucky,” you whisper.

“He’s not the one you should be worried about, at least not as long as I get what I want.” At that Alex exits the room leaving you alone.


	7. Fighting Back

It feels like Tony asks you a million questions, with Steve there keeping things from spiraling out of control. Steve had even taken the cuffs off. The only time he starts to let his temper slip is when Tony brings up the possibility that you entered a relationship with Bucky for the single purpose of writing an Avenger expose. It’s almost as if you can see Alex in his head plucking away at his emotions. 

“I want to believe you, Y/N, but if you are using Bucky, I will never be able to forgive you.”

You know Bucky is watching through the two-way mirror and you turn and stare right at it when you reply. “I love Bucky more than anything in the world. I would do anything for him and I would never betray him. Or any of you. I told you what Alex is doing. This is just the start. Getting rid of me. I don’t know what she has planned for the rest of you, but she has a grudge about something.”

Tony crosses his arms and sighs. “Well security is going to escort you to your room to pack. You need to leave the premises now. And we will be keeping an eye on you.”

Steve glances at the mirror with a concerned look. Only a moment goes by before Bucky storms into the room. 

“I’m going with her,” he says as he takes your hand. He doesn’t wait for a reply, just pulls you along at a breakneck pace until you are outside your suite. As you open the door, you hear Alex’s voice.

“Bucky, you can’t go with her. It’s not safe for you to be out there like that, especially with someone you can’t trust,” she says.

“I can’t just let her leave alone. Not like this,” Bucky snaps. “Stay out of it.”

His face abruptly contorts with pain and he falls against the wall. He grasps at his chest and wraps his head in his arms. You realize immediately he’s having a panic attack.

“Baby,” you whisper. “Baby, it’s okay. This is her. She’s messing with you.”

“He looks at you with tear-filled eyes. “I can’t go with you. You don’t know what they did to me. Not everything. You won’t love me anymore and I can’t take it.”

“No. Bucky, she’s exploiting your pain, your emotions. I love you. There is nothing, NOTHING you can tell me that will change that.”

He slides down the wall and curls up. “I can’t. I can’t do this. You won’t love me. You shouldn’t love me. You deserve better.”

“Bucky, she’s doing this to you. I love you. That is real. You love me. That is real.”

“You know I can make it all better,” Alex says. “You leave and I can make him happier than he’s ever been.”

You stretch out protectively around Bucky and hug him as he shakes from his sobs. That’s when you feel it. The knife at his waist. Of course. He never goes anywhere without a weapon or eight. 

“Why don’t you just leave so he can be happy?” Alex says in snide voice.

“Stop this,” you hiss. “How can you be so cruel? He’s been to hell and back and you use that to torture him?”

“Leave and I will.”

“I can’t leave him with you. You’re insane. No one with a heart could do this.”

You turn and stroke Bucky’s hair. In his ear you whisper, “You can fight her. She told me you keep pushing her out. Everything you went through made you stronger. Fight her, baby. Please. Fight her.”

You hear him take a deep breath and try to maintain control but he’s still devastated. You slowly reach for his waistband and pull out the knife, holding it under you.

“Bucky, you’re damaged goods, but I understand you. I won’t hold it against you that you were weak-”

You jump up and slam into her. Anger propels you to move faster than you intended so the knife ends up in her shoulder. Your lucky breaks comes from the power with which you launch yourself into her. You feel an overwhelming sense of helplessness, like you know there’s no way you are strong enough to take her, but Alex has entered your mind too late. Physics is in control now and the sheer force of your body slams her into the wall full force. Her head flies back and hits the wall hard, knocking her unconscious. She falls in a heap on the floor. 

You turn back to Bucky with your jaw hanging open. He’s already standing and rushes to wrap his arms around you.

“We need to get the others,” he says. “While she’s out.”

“Bucky, I...I think...she’s really powerful. Now’s my chance to kill her.” Your stomach churns at the idea. Bucky reaches for the knife. 

“You shouldn’t have to be the one,” he says, looking equally dismayed.

“You aren’t touching her,” Sam growls, having quietly emerged from his room on the hall.

“Sam, you don’t what she’s doing to everyone-”

“We’re in love,” Sam yells. “And you aren’t touching her!” He places himself between the two of you and Alex.

Alex starts to stir. 

“Bucky, we have to get out of here. Get help to deal with her.” 

Bucky nods and darts into your suite. He punches a hole in the wall and pulls out a backpack.

You raise your eyebrow at him.

“Sorry, baby, old habits die hard. Never thought I’d actually need this.”

You nod and run after him to the garage where you both hop on his bike.


	8. Escape Plan

Your arms are wrapped tightly around Bucky as the motorcycle roars back to the city. He has spent a lot of time over the last few years exploring his old Brooklyn stomping grounds so you ask no questions, figuring he has a destination in mind.

He pulls into an alley in Flatbush where he parks and helps you off the bike. You each carry your helmets and he slings his backpack over his shoulder, leading you through the small opening between buildings where he pushes the buzzer at the door. The blond, bearded man who opens the door looks surprised, then smiles.

“Bucky, long time no see. Welcome back to Brooklyn.”

“Hey Colin, sorry to just show up like this, but I’m really hoping you have one of your rooms available.”

“For you, always. I actually had some guests leave last night, so the whole basement is yours if you want it. You can take both rooms if you need the privacy.”

“That’s perfect, man. Thanks.”

Colin leads both of you downstairs where a couple modest rooms are set up to be rented to short-term guests. Bucky reaches into his bag and hands Colin some cash.

“Listen, you guys need anything, you let me know. There are snacks in the kitchenette.”

“Got it, Colin. Thank you so much.” Colin heads back up the stairs. 

“Who is he? How do you know him?” 

“He has his hand in some shady businesses, but he proved to be helpful a while back when we were tracking down some HYDRA agents in the city. He helped us and we helped him. I kept in touch cuz he knows people.”

“Oh.” You sit on the bed and stare at the backpack you didn’t know existed until a couple hours ago.

Bucky walk over to it when he sees your sad and confused gaze. He begins to pull out items-knives, some guns, stacks of cash and clothes. He glances at you as you chew your lip and dig your nails into your thighs.

He gets to the bottom of the bag and begins to hand the items to you. It’s a few pieces of women’s clothing in your size and a small bag of toiletries. Your jaw drops as you look at it, then you look up at him and see him smile. He drops to his knees in front of you and takes both your hands.

“I never thought I’d have to use it, but I knew if I did, there was no way I was ever leaving you behind.”

You lean over and press your lips against him as immense relief settles over you. Bucky smiles and reaches into his back pocket for his phone. His face gets serious as he scrolls through the contacts. 

“First things first. I’m sending messages to Wanda, Vision and Bruce because we’re going to need their help with this and fast. Hopefully nothing has been done to prevent them from receiving them.”

“Bruce? Do you even know where he is? He’s been taking time away from the team for months.”

“I don’t know where he is, but Tony messaged him on his phone to check in once right next to me and I memorized the number.”

“My little spy,” you smirk.

When Bucky finishes, he lies down on the bed next to you, throwing his arm over his eyes, sighing loudly.

“Are you okay, baby? Everything she said and made you feel was bullshit. Absolute bullshit. You know that right?”

“I know, baby. I’ll be okay. I just hate leaving Steve and everyone else there. I want to just storm in and pull them out, but...I can’t trust myself around her. And you’re not going anywhere near her or the compound.”

“You’re right to wait for backup, Bucky, but you fought her. More than anyone else could. She was frustrated about it. You pushed her out because you are strong. You and you alone. Don’t you dare beat yourself up over someone getting in your head again.”

Bucky reaches out and pulls you onto his chest.

“How long has the backpack been in the wall?”

Bucky chuckles. “Since I came to the compound.”

You pop your head up and look at him confused.

“And then you came along and I had to add some items and patch the damn wall again.”

“Thank you, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much. I promise I will never leave you behind for anything.”

“Same.”

“We should get some sleep while we wait to hear back.”

Both of you kick of your shoes and pull on sweats from the bag. Bucky pulls the blanket over both of you and wraps himself around you.


	9. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I intended but I was in a time crunch. Hopefully a little something is better than nothing, right?! :)

You’re wide awake the next morning when the light starts coming through the cracks in the curtains. The situation you’re in is finally hitting you and you’re terrified for your friends back at the compound. You’ve burrowed under the covers completely and pressed up against Bucky wanting to protect him and simultaneously seeking his protection.

“You awake, doll?” His low voice is even more muffled by the covers over your head. You answer by nuzzling into his chest, and he pulls the blankets down to look at you. 

“You okay?”

You nod and scoot up to face him. “I think everything is just hitting me now. I’m scared.”

“Me too, but it’s going to be okay. We will handle this. I promise. Took me forever to get to sleep last night thinking about Steve. Jesus, she’s strong if she has this much control over them already. Steve is the most stubborn son-of-a-bitch I’ve ever known.”

You nod and thread your fingers through his hair.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he says after a few moments of silence.

“For what?”

“I let her hurt you.”

“No you didn’t. You must have pulled her off me. You were protecting me.”

“I didn’t stop her right away when she put her hands on you. I’m so angry at myself. What if she’d killed you before I got my shit together?”

“Bucky, she was in your head, and you pushed her out and saved me. That was you. So don’t.”

Bucky softly traces his fingers along your neck and kisses the spots you noticed were developing bruises yesterday. Then he props his head up on his hand and looks at his phone again and sighs. 

“Still nothing?”

“Still nothing.”

***

“I knew it was a mistake to let your war buddy come here!” Tony snaps. “We had a damn spy here collecting information and he just ran off with her after they tried to kill Alex!”

“But Bucky wouldn’t...no, I just don’t think that he would do that to us.” Steve sits at the table and puts his hands over his face. “I don’t know. I don’t understand what’s happening.”

Alex places her hand on Steve’s arm as if to reassure him. “Steve, it’s not your fault. You trusted him because he’s your oldest friend in the world. You are not to blame for his betrayal.”

Steve’s looks at her, blue eyes filled with sadness. “Bucky wouldn’t betray me like that.”

Alex stares at him steadily.

“But maybe he would," Steve says to the table top. "Y/N is just more important to him than me I guess. He betrayed me for her.”

“Maybe it’s not Bucky’s fault,” Natasha interjects. “Y/N fooled him just as she fooled us. He was alone for a long time. How could he resist someone that pretended to love him so well? Gave him the affection he lacked for so long?”

Alex is looking at Natasha curiously. “Natasha, I get the sense you have more to say about their relationship. You can trust us.”

A look of anger flits across Natasha’s face. “When he first got here, I just thought he and I would be good together. But he never saw me that way.”

“Well I certainly would have preferred that over this fucking mess we have now,” Tony says.

“I didn’t know you felt that way about Bucky,” Steve says. Now he’s looking at Natasha with a strange expression.

“It was a long time ago.”

Alex’s curious stare turns to him. As she focuses on him, Steve’s hands clench and unclench as he sneaks glances at Natasha, looking dejected.

“Well you’re better off, Natasha.” Sam says from the counter where he’s making coffee for everyone. He walks over and hands a mug to Alex with his signature blazing smile. “Never trusted that guy. Thought maybe we had become friends, but now I know I never really trusted him.”

Pepper bursts into the kitchen unexpectedly, her quiet arrival explained by her bare feet. Tony’s so startled he drops his coffee. 

“I thought you were doing business in Taiwan.”

Pepper smiles for a moment, then a look of irritation crosses her face. “I finished early. Nice to see you, too, Tony. By the way, I went to our suite first, and I really appreciate what you did with the place while I was gone. How many times have I asked you to keep your crap in your workshop? It’s a damn disaster.”

Tearing the Avengers apart might be easier than Alex ever dreamed.

***

“So now what? If they haven’t answered by now…”

“They may not be able to respond to me, but hopefully they got my message before Alex could have Tony tinker with the devices.”

“But if we can’t talk to them…”

Bucky gets up and walks over to the kitchenette. He grabs a package of peanut butter crackers and a water bottle and hands them to you, signalling to your brain that you are actually famished.

“Get dressed, doll. I had a back up plan for that scenario. But we need to be somewhere shortly.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’ll explain on the way.”


	10. New York

Rubble is crashing down all around as unrecognizable figures fly over ahead, leaving mass destruction in their wake. A man’s hand grabs Alex’s and they dodge falling debris as they join the masses running for cover. The words “alien invasion” are overheard more than once.

“Is that Iron Man?” a child shrieks.

“Run, sweetie!” his mom screams, yanking him along violently. The people on this section of sidewalk are making their way to the subway entrance at the end of the block as most of the businesses along the way are packed to the brim or already locked.

Jason pushes Alex in front of him, urging her to move faster and faster. She pushes away her feeling of guilt as she silently urges the people in front of her to step out of the way and let them go first. Not the kids, though, she thinks to herself. I won’t mess with them. Her resolve is tested when a group of middle schoolers block the path in their own panicked confusion. One by one they halt arguing and step out of the way calmly.

Alex glances back to assure herself Jason is right behind her as they push through the kids. He glares at her and yells, “Stop that! They need to run, too.”

Jason. Always her conscience when she crosses the line.

She releases her hold on the kids and they start to move again. At that moment a large van careens into the wall in front of the crowd in its attempt to avoid falling concrete. It doesn’t hit anyone, but the crowd now has a much smaller opening to navigate through to reach the subway, between the van and a significant chunk of a decimated bank building. Alex makes her way through the opening and looks back again. She realizes the middle schoolers have gotten between her and Jason, but he waves her on and yells. She can’t hear him, but she thinks he says, “Go ahead. I’m coming!”

She knows it will make him angry, but she makes the middle schoolers get out of his way. He shakes his head at her and she can clearly read the NO on his lips. He stops and tries to push them through. 

“Just fucking come on!” Alex screams. She can let the kids go if he’ll just come through the opening. He glares at her. She knows she’s crossed the line (his line, not hers) so she releases the kids and the crowd starts to surge through the opening again.

A huge explosion rocks the block and one of the buildings starts to crumble. Massive pieces begin to rain down on the crowd. There are screams and people start pushing, until a large chunk of steel and concrete comes down on the opening, as other large chunks rain down behind it.

Despite the noise from above, all Alex hears is the newfound silence of the crowd.

***

Two years later.

Alex is watching the news. The only story on every channel is Sokovia. So much death and destruction. But she doesn’t feel sad. She only feels angry. Bitter. It’s the only feeling she’s allowed herself since the Battle of New York. In the meantime, she’s relied on her abilities to make people give her what she needs to survive. It's easy to play on people's sympathies when you wear your pain like a mask. Her hair is unkempt and she barely eats. Without Jason, there are no limits, no lines not to cross, no manipulation that goes too far. Her soul died two years ago.

And here they are again on her television screen. The Avengers. The source of the greatest pain and suffering she’s every known.

Now it’s their turn.

***

Today.

Natasha, Tony and Steve are screaming at each other in Tony’s office. She can hear them easily. She doesn’t need to be in the room with them. Plaster and drywall don’t stop her.

A gun fires two shots on the other side of the wall.

Yes. Their turn.


	11. Waiting

You and Bucky are sitting in the back of a coffee shop sipping on your drinks. His metal hand lifts the cup to his lips every so often as his flesh fingers stroke the top of your hand resting on the table. 

“So you and Wanda used to come here?”

“Pretty regularly. We’d walk around Brooklyn and she’d help me sort through my memories. We came in here one day and it became a regular stop. Then we realized the same guy was here almost every day at this time playing his guitar. He was good so it became a thing for us. I imagine he’s moved on by now, but Wanda should get my reference in the text I sent her. I figured we’ll come here at this time for the next couple days just in case she’s unable to communicate with her phone,” Bucky says.

“Which I’m guessing is the case since she never responded.”

Bucky nods, sets his coffee on the table and takes your hand in both of his. “I’ve been racking my brain trying to think of alternatives. I don’t want to wait too long. And maybe they didn’t get my message at all. I found every potential hidden way in and out of the place when I first got there-”

“Old habits die hard,” you smile.

“They do,” he says, running his fingers along your cheek. “So if I could get in there without her detecting me and find Steve…”

“There’s no way FRIDAY wouldn’t alert them. Not a chance they’ve overlooked removing your clearances.”

“True,” he sighs. “But do you think there’s any chance FRIDAY would understand if I told her they are in danger? She might understand that Alex is there to hurt them?”

“It’s too risky. Bucky, if they catch you and she hurts you… No.”

Bucky scrubs his face with his hand and looks at you with such desperation in his eyes.

“I have to go back for Steve,” he whispers. “I have to. How will I live with myself if I don’t try and she hurts him?”

“We’ll think of something.” You just wish you felt as confident as you sound.

Almost three hours later, Bucky stands and holds his arm out. “We’ll come back tomorrow. Same time. But if they don’t come...I have to do something.”

You nod but your stomach churns with fear at the thought of Bucky returning to the compound. There’s no way you’re letting him go alone. You’ve taken maybe three steps on the sidewalk back to your room when you both hear your names being called. You spin and almost collapse with relief.

“Wanda!” Your tears flow as you fling your arms around her. Vision is behind her, standing stiffly as usual in his preppy sweater, sporting his human appearance complete with fair flesh.

“I’ve been trying to contact you guys and couldn’t get any messages through. Then I get this insane call from Tony telling us you two have turned on the team and are a danger, tried to kill Alex and none of it made sense. What the hell happened?” 

“It’s kind of a long story-” Bucky falters as he looks around. Wanda also looks around cautiously.

“I get the sense we may not have a lot of time?” Wanda asks. “I wouldn’t normally ask this, especially of you Bucky, but may I?”

For a split second Bucky looks like he wants to say no, but then he nods. The simple fact that he consents tells Wanda how dire the situation must be. You also nod and Wanda looks into your minds, able to comb through the events of the last couple days in a fraction of the time it would take to tell her. 

“Dammit!” she yells. “No wonder this mission was bullshit. I’m so glad you’re okay and got out of there.” She turns and places her hand on Vision’s head, sharing her new knowledge. 

“Oh, this is not good at all. We must intervene quickly,” he says. 

“Tonight?” Bucky asks hopefully.

“Tomorrow.” she replies.

“But-”

“We can’t fail. It’s too dangerous. But there’s more help coming.”  
“Who?” you ask, confused.

“Between Bucky’s message and Tony’s crazy ranting about you guys being traitors, I had a feeling something really bizarre was going on. I guess Alex doesn’t understand that I have a better idea than most of what kind of people are around me and that I wouldn’t buy Tony’s story. I was able to get in touch with Bruce and Thor. They’re both on the way. Thor would be here already, but he’s dealing with some pretty dire stuff on Vanaheim. Bruce said he can be here by early morning and, hopefully, Thor will be too.”

Bucky falls back against the wall and looks like he might cry with relief.

“Thank you, Wanda. Thank you so much,” he whispers.

***

Wanda and Vision return to your basement rental with you, taking the other room. The group is quiet as they devour the takeout Chinese picked up on the way home. Before you retire to your rooms for the evening, Bucky surprises everyone by walking over and embracing Wanda in a tight hug. Then he turns and hugs Vision. Bucky isn’t the most expressive with his affection publicly, and while he’s probably hugged Wanda a few times before, this is definitely a first for Vision.

“Thank you,” he says again with sincerity before walking into your room. You exchange smiles with Wanda before you follow him.

“Thor and Bruce,” he says happily when you close the door. “We can do this, Y/N. We can save everyone.”

He walks over and lifts you so your legs wrap around his waist, then carries you into the bathroom where he sets you down and begins to remove your clothing. 

“I need you so much right now, baby,” he says softly as unclasps your bra and it drops to the floor. He spins you around and kisses down your spine as he slowly pushes your jeans and panties down. You step out of them and turn around to return the favor. You push his shirt up and he yanks it the rest of the way off, his jeans and boxer briefs following quickly after. He picks you up again and thrusts his tongue into your mouth as he clasps you tightly with one arm and turns on the water with the other. When it’s warm enough, he steps inside, pressing you against the wall that has been warmed by the spray. Your fingers thread through his hair as you taste his lips and tongue.

“Please take me, Bucky,” you murmur in his ear, and he immediately hoists your hips and lowers you down onto his cock. He presses in slowly, then thrusts gently, holding you in place so you barely slide against the tiles. He presses his face into your neck and you close your eyes and focus on the feeling of fullness, the coil in your belly tightening.

“I’m going to come, Bucky,” you whisper in his ear and he his thrusts pick up speed. He lifts his head and kisses you. 

“Come for me, sweet girl. I want to feel you.”

You bury your face in his neck and moan as the waves roll over you. You press your face even tighter into him as your sounds threaten to escape and alert Wanda and Vision to your activities. Finally, you slump against his body. He chuckles.

“I don’t think you’ve ever managed to be that quiet before.”

“Smartass. It’s your turn. You aren’t so quiet yourself.”

“Guess we’re about to find out,” he smiles as he begins to thrust hard and fast.

***

Alex flings open the door to the office. Natasha is staring open-mouthed at Tony, who is staring open-mouthed at the red stain spreading on her shoulder.

Steve’s gaze travels from Natasha to Tony and before Tony can react, Steve smashes into him and they go through the wall. 

“I didn’t mean to shoot her, but she’s a double agent, Steve. Always has been. We can’t trust her either,” Tony yells as Steve straddles him on the floor.

“You. Shot. Her.” Steve hisses.

“Flesh wound,” Natasha snaps as she walks over and places her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “And clearly we know who the traitor is since you just fucking shot me.”

“We need to lock him in one of the cells now,” Natasha says. “Before he can access a suit.”

Steve nods and hoists Tony up, dragging him down the hall.

“Are you kidding me, Spangles?”

“You shot Natasha. I have no choice.”

“Yes, you do have a choice. Lock her up.”  
Alex keeps a safe distance as she trails behind them, entertained by the scene playing out. This isn’t exactly going as she had planned, but she’s still enjoying herself. The truth is, she had thought surely someone on the team would be twisted enough inside that it would be easy to make a single member take out the rest of them. At the very least, the former Winter Soldier would surely be easy to manipulate into killing all of them. But the complications had started almost right away.

Everyone had their damage, pain and hurt from their pasts, but she hadn’t expected the intense love and respect the team had for each other. Sure, some of them had their doubts and concerns, old grudges that are hard to fully let go of and get buried deep, and those were of great use to her, but she hadn’t found the hate and anger she had expected, at least not in regard to each other. James Barnes was the biggest surprise. His pain and anger was the most intense of the group, no doubt. But his goodness, his desire to do right by the people he loved was entirely unexpected to her. He was the kind of guy that wouldn’t take a shortcut that benefited him if it would hurt others. His pain was deep, but so was his loyalty. He loved hard.

He reminded her of Jason. And now she wanted him so she wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. But she also hadn’t expected his will to be so strong against her. His mind had been fragmented so many times it should have been easy, but she’d underestimated the walls he built to protect himself over those 70 years. That, along with Shuri’s algorithm, had made him uniquely able to fight her, even though he didn’t even realize he was doing it. Every time she started making progress, he’d overwhelm her with his intense feelings of love and loyalty for Y/N, shutting her out. She hadn’t seen it coming that he’d flee the compound with that weak ordinary bitch.

There was no doubt they’d be back. She needed to be ready.


	12. Get Help

You and Bucky awaken the next morning to a rap at the door. 

“I remembered to knock this time,” Vision states when you open it. 

“You are getting much better about that,” you reply with a smile.

“Wanda has received a message from Thor. He has picked up Bruce and will be here momentarily.”

“Thank you!” You turn around and Bucky’s already yanking on his his jeans. You dress quickly as well and hear a loud crack that sounds like it’s a block or two away. A few minutes later, there’s a knock at the entrance.

As the new team members enter, you hear Bruce remarking about the damage they just did to the grass in the park at the corner. Thor just laughs heartily. When you step out of your room, you come to a sudden stop at the sight of a third person.

“Loki?” you gasp.

“Y/N.” He gives you his signature smirk and you hear Bucky growl behind you. Bucky and Loki are not fond of one another as on the few occasions he has accompanied Thor to the compound, he has made no effort to hide his long stares at you or his attempts to flirt. You honestly don’t know if he even really likes you or just gets off on pissing Bucky off.

Loki looks you up and down salaciously, and you feel Bucky’s arm wrap around you as he stares Loki down.

“So lovely you to see you and the Sergeant again.” Loki knows Bucky doesn’t like to be referred to as Sergeant anymore.

Thor steps in front of Loki. “Given what Wanda has told me of our foe, I felt Loki could be helpful in dealing with her powers of mind control.”

Bucky takes a deep breath to calm himself. Even in his anger, he recognizes Loki’s usefulness in this situation. Everyone takes a seat in the common area to to figure out how to proceed. Wanda saves them time by inserting all the information into their brains so you and Bucky don’t have to tell the whole story again. Bruce puts his head in his hands and shakes it back and forth. 

“Oh man,” he says. “I could be as detrimental to this operation as I could be helpful. If she gets in MY head-”

“I think I can prevent that,” Wanda says. “However, I think Loki, Vision and I should be the ones to take her on directly. Bruce, we may need the other guy to help control the others in the situation who are under her direction, but, you’re right. We should keep distance between the two of you. We don’t know if she can affect Thor, but if Bucky can push her out, that makes me hopeful she’s not strong enough to get into a god’s head. Bucky should stick with Bruce. He can help take on the others, keep them from hurting themselves or others while we take on Alex.”

“What about me?”

“Y/N, you need to stay away. You aren’t enhanced or combat trained. If she gets in your head…”

You turn to glare at Bucky as he speaks. “I am NOT letting you go without me.”

Wanda interrupts. “Y/N, you can go to the compound with us, but you have to stay out during the fight.”

You start to argue, but Wanda cuts you off immediately. “She would use you to hurt Bucky without hesitation. Don’t give her that power.”

Your shoulders slump because you know she’s right, and Bucky tightens his arm around you and leans down to kiss the top of your head. Loki rolls his eyes.

Bucky unpacks the rest of the weapons from his bag and peruses them carefully. Bruce chooses a small handgun to keep on him until he needs to transform. Bucky is the only other person who requires physical weapons of this nature and he’s torn about what to take since the building is full of people he doesn’t want to hurt. 

“Bucky, she’s dangerous and if the opportunity arises, one of us will likely have to kill her,” Wanda says quietly. 

He groans and begins to stash knives and guns on his person. Then he turns to you and hands you a knife and the small Sig you prefer when he takes you to the range. “Just in case. But don’t come near this fight for any reason. Any reason at all.”

You nod.

It’s still early in the morning and the street is relatively quiet. The group tramps down the street to the park where Thor landed. The group gathers in the same spot Mjolnir marked the grass and prepares to take off, arms wrapping around each other tightly. Suddenly, you feel Loki’s arm at your waist. 

“Wouldn’t want to leave this one behind,” he smirks.

“Get your fuc-” Bucky’s irritated voice is cut off by the flash and abrupt takeoff.

***

The group lands in the woods about a mile from the compound. It looks quiet and eerily empty. 

“Don’t get too comfortable. She has to know we’re coming,” Bucky says.

Loki makes a bored sigh and crosses his arms. “Let’s get this over with.”

“You stay here, baby,” Bucky says to you, putting a hand on each side of your face and leaning down to kiss you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Please be careful. Stay away from her. Let them handle her. You just get the others out.” 

He nods and presses his forehead to yours. “I’ll be back.”

“What? No hug for me?” Loki says, lip curling. 

“Bring me my friends and you’ll get one.”

“Uh oh, Sergeant. Looks like your girl is getting sweet on me.”

Bucky stomps past him and follows Wanda leading the way. As they get smaller, you sink to the ground and lean against a tree, trying not to let the fear overcome you. 

The group gathers behind some trees near the parking garage to allow Wanda and Vision to go first. Loki follows them disguised as one of the stray cats that wanders the grounds. Vision immediately taps into FRIDAY, preventing her from alerting the others to their presence. They enter the oddly quiet facility.

“Where did you come from?” comes Sam’s startled voice. 

“Our mission. It’s finished,” Wanda replies.

“Steve has been trying to get in touch with you guys. We thought something happened. You need to come with me. A lot has gone down.”

During the elevator ride, Sam fill them in on the twisted version of events Alex has created for him. Wanda struggles to keep her face neutral, when she realizes how smitten Sam is for Alex and how this is going to hurt him to learn she’s playing him.

When the elevator opens they follow him to the kitchen where Steve and Alex are talking. He jumps up at the sight of them. “I was so worried! Where have you been?”

Alex’s jaw drops. Wanda immediately feels her prodding at her head, but she shuts her down. Vision cocks his head at Alex when he feel her do the same to him. 

“That is not possible with me,” he remarks calmly to her. 

Alex looks prepared to fight, but seems to relax after a few minutes when she doesn’t feel Wanda trying to get in her head.   
“We had some complications on the mission. Our extraction went awry so we need to talk to Tony about what happened.”

Steve sighs. “Well, I have to tell you about Tony.” He fills them in on the events that occurred while they were gone--the ones they already knew and the ones they didn’t, like Natasha getting shot.

Wanda grimaces. “Tony shot Natasha? What the hell? Let’s all go talk to him.” She’s hoping to get the whole team together so it will be easier for her to shield them from Alex. They encounter Clint along the way and Wanda’s heart drops. 

“When did you get here? I thought you were-” Wanda catches herself before she references his secret farm.

“Tony messaged me. Asked me to come in. I get here and all hell’s broken loose. Bucky and Y/N have gone homicidal, Tony and Natasha are at each other’s throat. We’re lucky Alex is here. She’s been great about keeping everyone calm in the meantime.”

Wanda keeps her face neutral as they gather outside the door to the room Tony’s locked in.

“Oh, thank God!” he yells. “Wanda, Vision, get me out of here. Steve has lost his damn mind.”

Steve comes storming down the hall. “Did you tell them WHY you’re in there?” Natasha follows closely behind, her shoulder wrapped in bandages.

“We heard,” Wanda responds. She subtly nods to the cat, who makes its exit and returns to the rest of the group.

Loki returns to his usual form. “She has successfully gotten the entire team in one place. And that includes Clint who was summoned by Tony.”

“Dammit,” Bucky mutters.

“Alright, Loki, you lead us. When Wanda has her protections in place, we’ll take Alex out.” 

They enter the parking garage and take the stairs, following Loki. The compound is quiet. Too quiet. When they step out onto the main floor, they realize why. The entire SHIELD staff, as well as the trainees begin to emerge from their hiding places, guns trained on them. Most of them look terrified and some are even shaky. It’s clear that Alex has elevated their fear levels so high that they are not functioning properly or professionally.

“Don’t move,” yells one of the agents. His hand is shaking so much, that Bucky fears he will fire accidentally. Getting past them without hurting anyone is going to be a challenge.


	13. Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of suicide.

Thor steps forward, hands raised peacefully. 

“My friends, I’ve just returned from Asgard and I’m not sure what is happening, but I assure you I’m not here to cause any harm to you or this organization. We can all relax and work this out.”

“We have orders,” yells one of the agents, gun trained on Bucky. “He attempted to kill a recruit and fled the premises. He’s extremely dangerous.”

“Is that Dr. Banner?” asks another agent.

Bruce steps forward and both he and Thor form a barrier between the armed agents and the super soldier. Loki had faded out of sight the moment the agents had made their presence known. 

“Hey there, everyone. Let’s please just take a breath and lower the weapons. I can assure you Thor and I have Barnes under control. He won’t be able to hurt anyone.”

“Where’s the woman? Is she on the premises? We also have orders to arrest her.”

“She’s not here,” Bruce replies calmly. “The Avenger team needs to meet and work all this out. I know you are just doing your jobs, but we really need to speak with the rest of the team.”

“We are going to need to search Barnes for weapons and cuff him.”

Bucky growls and Bruce gives him a look.

“You’re going to cuff the super soldier?” Bruce asks, eyebrow raised.

The agents glance at each other, realizing the pointlessness of such an action.

“Well, we need his weapons.”

Abruptly all the agents set their weapons on the floor and step out of the way as Loki reappears.

“This is getting quite boring. Can we move on? I hate to think of my little lady friend alone in the woods all this time.”

The agents remain motionless, eyes watching the group move through. Loki turns to address them. “Perhaps there is a room you can all go lock yourselves in?”

One of the agents nods and they began to file out after him.

“Why didn’t you just do that as soon as they popped up?” Bucky asks grumpily. 

“I was observing Alex operate in their head. Not bad for a pathetic Midgardian. I’m surprised you were able to fight her at all. Must be those injecto-muscles.”

Bucky rolls his eyes as the group makes their way through the compound, coming to a stop when they hear familiar voices around the corner. Tony is yelling and Wanda’s soft voice makes her words unintelligible. The cat reappears and wanders down the hall. When Wanda sees it, she turns to Alex.

“Alex, it’s time to stop this,” Wanda says in a low voice, her hands taking on a familiar red glow. Wanda casts her protective bubble over the team, leaving only her and Alex exposed. Natasha, Sam, Steve, Clint, and Tony glance around confused as their emotions begin to balance back out. Tony suddenly gasps and drops to his knees, staring at Natasha through the glass. Her mouth drops in horror as she glances at her shoulder and back at Tony. 

“Natasha,” Tony whispers. “Oh my god. I- Oh god.”

“I’m okay,” she replies and walks over to place her hand on the glass. “Tony, it wasn’t you.”

“But...but it was...in a way.”

“This shit. Again.” Clint mutters. “I seriously need to stay retired.”

Sam is just staring at Alex wordlessly and Steve walks over to hug Bucky.

“Please tell me Y/N is okay?”

“She’s fine,” Bucky replies. “This was all Alex’s doing.”

“I brought her here.”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say she convinced you to do that.”

The group turns to face Wanda. Vision is keeping a close eye, just inside Wanda’s barrier, but not needing it, prepared to intervene as needed.

The two are battling to enter the other’s mind, ugly grimaces on both their faces. Wanda throws her against a wall, but then falls to her knees with a cry of pain. “Pietro!” she sobs.

Vision steps forward and places his hand on her shoulder, helping her to stand. “You are stronger than her.”

“Do you even really love me?!” Wanda yells at him.

“Yes.” Vision says without hesitation.

Alex crawls forward, blood dripping from her head. Wanda cries out again, but Alex flies back into the wall, where she slides to the floor and glares at Wanda. Wanda takes a deep breath and turns to Vision. “Sorry,” she whispers. Then she turns her attention back to Alex.

They stare at each other with tense faces for several moments before, Wanda lets an empathetic sob.

“I’m sorry about Jason, Alex. I know it hurts, but these people aren’t to blame. We’ve all lost people we loved.”

Alex doesn’t speak, but she seems to be lost in thought. Wanda watches her warily, waiting for her to try and fight her way back into her mind.

***

In the woods, you are stricken with a sudden paralyzing fear that Bucky is hurt, in pain. He needs you. And you begin to run toward the compound.

***

“I want them dead.”

“That won’t solve anything.”

“I don’t care.”

“I won’t let you hurt them. Please don’t force us to hurt you.”

Alex smirks and closes her eyes. 

“You can’t get in their heads,” Wanda warns.

“That’s not where I’m going.”  
***

You reach the compound and fall to your knees and grab your chest. The anxiety is overwhelming. This is all your fault. You are Bucky’s weakness. You’re just some ordinary human who can do nothing to keep him safe, to give him what he needs. Now he might die because of it. You’ve never felt so inadequate and worthless in your entire life as you climb to your feet and head to the roof. You know what you need to do to fix this.

***

Alex looks up with a smile. “Someone is on the roof.”

“What are you talking about?”

Wanda stares at her intently, then gasps. As she begins to run, the others follow, the protective bubble stretching to keep them inside. They burst out onto the roof to see you standing at the edge. Wanda begins to reach out to you, to engulf you in the bubble, but Alex stops her.

“Are you fast enough? I’ll make her jump before you can get her.”

Bucky starts to run for you but Steve grabs him. “She’ll kill her. Don’t.”

“Baby!” Bucky wails. “What do you want, Alex? Don’t you fucking hurt her!”

You turn carefully on the edge of the roof. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. It just hurts so much inside.”

“Come here, baby girl. This isn’t you. It’s Alex.” Tears roll down his cheeks.

“She had nothing to do with New York,” Wanda says, with anger in her voice. “You are going to kill an innocent person.”

Loki steps forward and Alex’s eyes set on him. “You,” she whispers. “New York had everything to do with you. I thought you’d be out of reach.”

“Well here I am,” Loki says. “But I’m still out of reach for a mortal such as yourself.”

Alex begins walking toward him. Everyone is watching except for Bucky who can’t tear his eyes from you as you hover at the edge of the building, tears dripping down your face.

“If I can only kill you, that’ll be enough for me,” Alex hisses. 

“Best of luck with that,” Loki says snottily. “But you may try.”

Alex launches herself at Loki as Bucky notices a cat rubbing at your feet. As Alex flings herself uselessly through Loki’s projection, the cat changes into Loki’s form and grabs you from the edge, pulling you into him and carrying you, a sobbing mess, back to the group. Bucky takes you into his arms and crouches down on the ground with you whispering, “I love you” over and over. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold on for dear life.

Alex makes a run for Loki again, but comes to a screeching halt when faced with a dozen of him. 

“Alex, please,” Wanda begs. “Don’t fight with him. It won’t end well. Maybe we can help you. I was once like you, angry and bitter. It can get better.”

“No,” Alex snaps. “It will never get better.” Her eyes move to you and Bucky. “I will never have that again. You remind me of my Jason, you know.”

Bucky’s eyes move up to meet hers. “Then he wouldn’t want this for you. He’d want you to stop, be safe, accept help.”

“Probably. He was always the one who wanted to do the right thing.” 

Bucky reaches his hand out to her and Wanda nods at her encouragingly.

“But that was never me,” Alex finishes and she launches herself at one of the Lokis. There’s a collective gasp of horror from the group as she flies through the projection and off the side of the building.The projections disappear as Loki steps to the edge and peers over. His solemn look at the group tells them everything they need to know.


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wrap it up. Thanks for reading!

Two days later.

Wanda is sitting outside staring off into the trees. You sit beside her and put your hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

She nods. “Yeah. I just wish this could have turned out differently. I wish I could have reached her and helped her to understand that you can come out on the other side.”

You rest your head on her shoulder. “You tried. Her death is not your fault.”

“I know.”

You hug her, but sense she needs some alone time, so you get up and return to the compound. Things are still tense and quiet as everyone’s emotions continue to find the right balance and they deal with the aftermath of Alex’s actions. Much of the SHIELD staff is on leave, with just a bare bones group for security.

You hear Sam’s voice in the common room so you avoid it, not because you’re mad at him, but because he’s already apologized a thousand times and won’t stop no matter what you say. Clint left this morning after the debriefings were complete. Thor and Loki left shortly after him, and Dr. Banner has been holed up in his lab.

Steve has been keeping to himself in his room, feeling guilty over his role in bringing Alex to the compound, as well as sorting out the old feelings for Natasha that Alex brought to the forefront of his mind. He had decided not to tell his girlfriend what had happened while she was gone until she returns from her trip this evening.

You walk into the kitchen where Tony is making coffee. Natasha is sitting at the island, which is no surprise considering she’s been relentlessly hanging out with Tony, refusing to let him wallow in his guilt over shooting her. 

You take a seat next to her and Bucky walks in a few moments later to stand behind you, arms around your waist and chin resting on your head. The past hour is the longest he’s let you out of his sight since you were on the edge of that roof. He’s made love to you so many times in the last 48 hours, you can’t count them. It’s like he’s afraid every time will be the last.

Tony still has a glum look as he makes Natasha’s coffee for her to her precise specifications, down to the roast.

“Stop looking so depressed, Tony. If I’d known all I had to do to make you my coffee bitch was take a bullet in the shoulder, I’d have done it years ago.”

Tony rolls his eyes at her.

“I mean, hey, who hasn’t shot Natasha?” Bucky jokes. “I did it twice.” 

Mouths drop before Natasha’s laughter rings out. Finally, Tony snorts and you giggle. The corners of Bucky’s mouth turn up and he bites his lip while smirking at you.

Tony pours you and Bucky a cup of coffee, too. He looks at you and starts to open his mouth.

“Can it, Tony. You and Sam are driving me batshit with the apologies. We’re good.”

He nods and takes a sip. “Well at any rate, I have some of the best and brightest therapists who will be joining us shortly for all of us to speak with and deal with...well, everything.”

“Thank you, Tony. I think that will be good for everyone,” you say.

“Doll, I’m going to go check on Steve, make sure he’s doing okay, then I’ll see you back in our room, okay?”

You nod and peck Bucky on the lips. He lets go of you reluctantly.

When he’s gone, you turn to Tony and remark, “You know, this experience would make an amazing novel.”

“Too soon, you pain in my ass.”

***

You beat Bucky back to the room. He smiles when he walks in and sees you.

“Good. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Well we did spend two whole hours apart today.”

He pulls you to the couch and then to lie on his chest. “I know. It was hell.”

“How’s Steve?”

“He’ll be okay. Alex really dredged some weird stuff up for him and he’s trying to figure things out, but he’s Steve, you know. I’ll probably have to drag his ass to one of the therapists, but I’ll do what I have to do.”

“You’re a good friend, Bucky Barnes.”

“And you, baby? You’ll talk to someone won’t you?”

“Of course,” you say, stroking his cheek.

He kisses you then pulls you into him tightly. “I have a question actually.”

“Anything.”

“Would you come to one of my sessions?”

You lift your head. “Of course, sweetheart. I’d do anything for you.”

“There’s stuff that I haven’t told you,” he says quietly. “I’ve been afraid, but I think I’m ready now.”

“Thank you for trusting me, Bucky. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
